Revealed and Rejected
by darkangeloflove15
Summary: Danny's parents find out his secret and reject him. What is our fav. halfa to do? Well read and find out. Rated T for some cursing and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!

AN:I had help from Jaded Jimmie with editing my story. We will be working together on the next to and also for the rest of the story! I hope you like this better! Please tell me what you think. I'm putting my story, Changes on hold for now please R&R! Love Yall!

Danny Fenton and he best friend, also known as secret crush, Sam Manson were walking toward Fenton Works. Danny listened intensely as she talked about the animal cruelty going around the school. Danny was just about to push open the door into his house when he saw his parents. Maddie and Jack Fenton were standing at the door with their arms crossed. Danny didn't like the looks on their faces; it reminded him of when he was a child and he did something wrong. Maddie was holding a security tape- the one from April 3 of 2004, which was the day Danny's life had changed forever.

When Danny saw the tape, his eyes widened and he felt like he might pass out. He put a hand on the door frame for support. 'Do they know? Will they still love me?'Danny thought as he gave Sam a worried glance and she was staring at the tape with an expression of pure terror on her face. They stood there for a few moments in pure silence.

When Maddie finally spoke, her voice was low and cold. "Daniel, why was this security tape in your room?"

Danny bit his lip, unable to reply,Maddie's eyes narrowed. "Well, what was it doing there?"

He lead the way up into the op center, he took a deep breath and glanced at Sam. Sam smiled sweetly at him, he showed them the accident that changed his life forever. The screen shows the trio, Danny, Sam, and Tucker, they watch as Danny willing went into portal and came out as Danny Phantom.

After the screen went black, Danny's parents looked at him with a look of disgust and hatred.

They stood up and his mom- no Maddie- said "Get out. We don't want to have a freak like you as a son."

The look on Danny's face was heart breaking but then it turned to one of anger. "So, just because I save this town day in and day out you don't want me as your son? Well, that's fine! I never liked living here anyway! Having someone that you thought cared deeply for you, try to kill you because you do the right thing. I'm leaving. And I'm taking everything here that I need with me." With that he walked up the stairs and into his room.

Sam looked up toward Danny's room and then turned to glare at is so called 'parents' and hissed "What the hell is your problem? After all he has done for this town your just going to kick him out? Well I hope you have a miscible and shity life because you just made the worst mistake possible." Sam turned and headed down to the lab to go get some weapons for Danny's to keep with him, and headed up the stairs.

She walked into his room and put the weapons in a separate suitcase that she had found under the bed. She looked at him and kissed his check and he froze.

Turning slowly Danny looked at Sam and said "What was that for?"

Sam looked into his eyes and said "Danny I'm in love with you and I can't be without you." Danny's eyes widened and Sam looked away, afraid of rejection but when Danny lightly kissed her check she turned and their lips met in a soft but passionate kiss.

When they pulled away the two teens smiled at each other and hugged. They released each other and each of them grabbed a suitcase and walked out of Danny's room. They walked down the stairs and put the suitcases down and headed into the kitchen to grab a few things to eat on their came out of the kitchen with a large amount amount of food and some silverware, cups, dishes, etc. Danny walked back upstairs and grabbed his laptop and all of his CD, books, magazines and his photo album. He also grabbed the flash drive with the ghost files on it and walked out.

He walked back down the stairs and out the door without saying a word to his ex grabbed his hand as he transformed and flew toward Sam's house.

At Sam's house...

Danny and Sam walked through the door and up to Sam's room. Danny sat on Sam's bed as he held his head in his hands. He couldn't believe it, his parent had kicked him out. He sighed and stood up.

Sam looked at him and gave him an encouraging smile. "Everything will be alright Danny."

Danny smiled and hugged her close. "I was thinking that maybe its time I change my image. Is that ok with you?"

Sam smiled and said "Of course. But what are you wanting to do exactly?"

Danny got up and started looking through his suitcase and said "It's a surprise and be honest if you don't like it. I'm going to use your bathroom to change; I'll be right back."

About five minutes later Danny came back into Sam's room and when she saw him she smiled slightly. He had on a shirt and jeans. The shirt was a black button down with a color. The Jeans were black with a chain on the left hip. His shoes were simple combat boots like Sam's. Danny also had a small diamond stud in his ear.

Sam grinned "I love it!" She got up and hugged him.

She pulled away and kissed his cheek. "We should get some sleep, we have school in the morning." Danny nodded in agreement and walked over to her bed and grabbed some sweat pants and a t-shirt and headed to the bathroom to change.

When Danny came back, Sam was laying on the floor in a sleeping bag. Danny walked up to hear and smiled "What are you doing?"

Sam smiled "I'm not letting you sleep on the floor."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about the floor?"

Sam stared at him and looked away blushing.

They both ended up asleep on Sam's bed.

The next morning came all too quickly and both teens groaned when the alarm went off. Danny got up and went to change in the bathroom.

When Danny came back he was wearing the same outfit he had been wearing before. Sam was not wearing her normal attire, she was wearing a shirt that showed her stomach and she had on black pants like Danny's and she had a chain on her right hip instead of her left. She was wearing her normal combat boots.

Danny and Sam walked down the stairs and out the door to go meet Tucker and when he saw them he gasped. "What in the world happened?She converted you to the dark goth side, like she did me, didn't she?"

After Danny and Sam explained everything that happened, Tucker hugged Danny and smiled at him.

The rest of the walk was pretty much a silent one and in what seemed like no time at all the trio were at the steps of Casper High. When they walked through the doors everyone was staring.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own it!

AN:I'm sorry this is so short but i wanted to get something up soon so here you go and this is OOC... sorry.

Chapter 2

Danny and Sam walked down the halls of Casper High and to their first period class. Tucker followed but was slower. Danny and Sam wanted to get away from everyone and the trio walked slowly into the classroom, they sat in the desk and waited on . went to greet his class with a cheery expression until he saw the appearance of Danny. His jaw hit the floor as he slowly walked toward Danny with a worried expression on his face.

When he was finally able to speak he said, "Romeo and Juliet! What's with the change in attire," he glanced up at the clock. "and being on time?"

Danny rolled his eyes and replied "I wanted to change my image. Is that a problem?" The overweight teacher shook his head, "Well, then stop gaping like a fish." Danny smiled evilly as Lancer begin to walk toward his desk,"And the being on time comment may bite you in the ass later."

Lancer stared at his student in shock but he soon overcame that shock, and he narrowed his eyes. "You will not talk to me in such a disrespectful manner, Daniel."

Danny smirked. "What are going to do about it? Call my 'parents'? Go ahead. It won't do you any good trust me." Danny sat there smirking, he knew he won the battle.

The rest of the gang's day went pretty normal as if they were normal students, until Sam and Danny were in the sky on their way to Sam's. Danny suddenly tensed and Sam looked at him, worry clear on her face. "What's-" That was all she said before a net shot from behind Danny and captured him. Sam fell as he was electrocuted.

Luckily, she fell in the bushes and they had only been five feet off the ground, so she was not severely hurt. She only had minor bruises, nothing she couldn't deal with.

When Sam woke up, she was in her bed and Tucker was in her room with her. "Where's Danny?"

Tucker jumped and hugged Sam "Thank God you're ok!"

Sam glared at Tucker and hissed "Where. Is. My. Danny?"

Tucker's eyes widened. "I thought he was with you?"

Sam's eyes widened as well "Tucker Danny was captured!"

Later at the Fenton's (I am not calling it Danny's house!)

Danny awoke in a dark room, his heart was pounding because he didn't recognized the place. Why does life have to hate him so much? But hey; when has the life of a halfa been anything but easy? Never. He looked around and silently cursed. He was strapped down to an examination table in the Fenton's lab. He froze when he heard footsteps and gulped when he saw Maddie and Jack coming down the stairs to glare at him.

Maddie walked up to him and slapped him across the face, leave a hideous red mark across his slightly tanned skin."Don't you try and run away from what you deserve you filthy ectoplacmic scum. You've done it too many times already. Time for you to get what's comin'!"

She hit a button on the, small, blue, hand-held device Danny hadn't noticed she had been holding and he screamed in pain as he was electrocuted. Maddie hit the button again to stop the electricity and she hit another button so that he fell on the floor. She kicked him in the ribs and smiled when she heard a crack. Danny hissed in pain and looked up at her, his eyes pleading.

Maddie laughed at this and growled "Do you really think that I feel any sympathy for you?"

Danny shook his head and tried to get away. That plan ended horribly because Maddie ended up kicking him again, breaking another rib. Then she pressed a button on the wall and a cage surrounded Danny's body. And guess what it was made of? That's right, ectoranium. Danny had a bad feeling that he's going to be dead meat. Scratch that, he knew it.

A/N:I was going to stop it here but i decided to make it longer.

The next morning...

Danny woke up to find that he was chained to the wall and a note in front of him. He grabbed it and read "Don't try anything or you will be in even worse shape when we get back."

Danny sighed and sat down and tried to think of a way to get out but he couldn't think clearly. I mean how would you feel if your parents were holding you hostage because they had found out you had been saving the town and now they were abusing you for it? 'Just because I'm a ghost, doesn't mean I've changed from being Danny.' Danny thought, 'I'm still Danny.' Hours passed and his ex parents still had not come back and for that he was grateful, but that didn't last long as good things never last long for Danny.

As if on cue, Maddie came down the stairs and smiled at him; this smile was one Vlad would wear but worse. Danny gulped and shut his eyes that moment he heard the door to his cage open and slowly opened an eye, only to see a fist coming for his face. He fell back against the floor and groaned. It wasn't until now that Danny realized that Maddie had something in her hands-

a leather belt.

On instinct, Danny tried to get away but it didn't do any good because Danny was pinned. Maddie backed away and struck as soon as the belt hit his skin he felt tears rush from his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried but it had been a long while. With every strike, the pain intensified and Maddie didn't stop until Danny had blood running down his body. (His jumpsuit was in shreds by now and it finally just disintegrated.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Danny gasped in pain and he fell to the floor with a thud. His whole body was shaking as he looked up at his mother, only to see her walk out and up the stairs. He couldn't deny that evil smirk on her face as she climbed into the light. After all she did to him, she was able to leave but he wasn't!

Danny sighed in relief as he sat down so he could think, '_Why does it always have to be me? What did I do to deserve this?'_Danny felt tears run down his cheeks and he quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand.

He took a deep breath and tried to think of a way out, '_Let's see... I don't have my phone and I can't touch the cage. I just hope Jazz will come home soon. She'll help me, I know it._

Danny fell asleep where he was and his dreams didn't help his situation. Though his dreams kept him at peace. A day of being with Sam. What more could he ask for? But of course he would awaken to the cage and agonizing pain. He was already on thin ice. His mind was telling him to get out and get revenge, but he couldn't do that. Could he? Yet, the other part was telling him to get out and get as far away as possible.

The next morning... (Still at the Fenton's)

Danny woke with a groan and he jumped when he heard someone came down the stairs, but he relaxed when he saw Jazz. A slow sad smile spread across his bloody face. Jazz has to be his favorite family member.

When she saw him, she gasped and ran to the cage. She busied herself with the lock but it wouldn't budge. She turned to her brother and whispered "Ice."

He nodded as closed his hand,creating an icy blue glow and created a small key. He first used to unlock the cuffs around his wrists, then he stood slowly and walked toward the cage. He handed Jazz the key and she took it and when he heard a click he dove for the exit. Once he was freed_,_ he flung himself at Jazz and hugged her tight.

When he pulled away she whispered "How long has this been going on?"

Danny sighed and grabbed Jazz's hand and phased her through the room and all the way to Sam's and he was grateful to see her in her room alone, well other than Tucker and when he phased through the wall, Sam and Tucker jumped on him but they pulled away when he hissed in pain.

Sam's eyes narrowed as she hissed, "They are _so _dead!"

Danny laughed slightly. He winced when he tried to walk over to the bed_, _so that he could sit down. Danny ended up falling straight on his back and groaning slightly as his body ached. Sam walked over to him and kissed him gently. They both held the salutation for a few moments, the perfect kiss.

When she pulled away, she whispered "I love you. Don't ever forget that."

Sam turned to Jazz and hissed "We're suing for child abuse and for attempted murder." She turned and walked over to a fist aid kit and picked it up and got to work.

Jazz was staring at her brother and she walked over to the bed and sat down. "Danny. Will you tell me what happened?"

Her brother nodded and he started from the tape all the way until now and all in all this took about ten minutes. Sam was done with the first aid kit when,Sam's mom burst in the room.

"Sam are you-?"

She was staring at Danny with wide eyes before she whispered, "What happened?"

Danny explained again what happened and that he was Danny Phantom. Sam's mom hugged him and she pulled away "I'm sorry that happened to you. Are you taking it to court? We can hire a lawyer."

Danny smiled and said "Yes we are and that would be nice of you thank you for understanding and I don't mean to be rude but I really need to get some sleep. Goodnight ."

And with that he fell asleep with a small smile on his face. Who knows what tomorrow will bring? He'll need that energy when he awakens.


End file.
